


Unexpected

by guyslikeyouandme



Series: Evan/Connor One Shots [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyslikeyouandme/pseuds/guyslikeyouandme
Summary: 'Well,' Evan thought as he writhed in bed with a boy on top of him. 'This isn’t how I expected my day to go.'





	Unexpected

'Well,' Evan thought as he writhed in bed with a boy on top of him. 'This isn’t how I expected my day to go.'  
He supposed looking back that this was no surprise. The tension between himself and Connor had been growing stronger every day, and he knew something was bound to crack at any point—he just figured Connor would blow up at him.  
Instead, they’re in his bed. Having sex.

Evan’s not a casual person, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized this truly was bound to happen at some point. He’d felt this strong connection to the other boy for some time now, but continued to deny his true feelings. It wasn’t the gay thing—he knew that he was into more than just girls for some time, but it was just. CONNOR.

Connor was unlike anyone Evan had ever met. He was particular, aggressive, emotional, soft...every single one of his characteristics seemed to contradict three others. But Evan didn’t mind.

Connor pushed into him further, and Evan breathed deep. “You doing okay?” The long-haired boy asked. “Yeah,” Evan gasped. “Keep going.”  
A few minutes later, Connor rolled off of him, and the boys tried to catch their breath.  
“What...just happened?” Evan asked hesitantly. “Not that I mind, obviously I really enjoyed it I just—”  
Connor’s laugh cut him off. “Sorry… I just. Evan.” He turned towards the other boy. “I like you.”  
“No shit,” Evan giggled, and Connor raised a brow. “I like you too. A lot.”  
Connor raked his hand through his hair. “I guess I just...couldn’t take it anymore. Evan, I need you. You make me feel...safe. Like I’m gonna make it through the year.”  
Evan paused, then reached for Connor’s hands, bringing the long fingers to his lips.  
“I want you to make it through more than just the year,” he murmured. “If being here with you, walking through this life with you, if that’s what helps you? I’m more than happy to oblige.”  
Connor frowned and pulled Evan closer. “I don’t want you to do this out of sympathy. I don’t want you to walk on eggshells around me. I don’t want you to...God, Evan, I don’t want you to be my fuckin’ mom, you know?”  
Evan leaned forward and kissed him softly. “I know. But honestly, we’ve grown and recovered so much more. I don’t know what I’d do without you, but I’m also not gonna treat you like you’re fragile. You know that.”  
Connor laughed, remembering the time Evan caught him smoking weed and lost his shit. He quickly sobered as Evan’s fingers lightly brushed against the cuts on his arm from the previous day. Connor turned and looked at him. “No eggshells.”  
“I know.” Evan sighed and wrapped his arms around Connor, feeling even more intimate than before. “We’re gonna make it. We’re gonna make it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo first fic on AO3!!!! I have never posted here before but I am a smol gay girl whomstve adores her tree bros. Follow me on tumblr @guyslikeyouandme! Would lov a constructive criticism but be nice I have feelings thank u goodbye  
> -H


End file.
